1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steerable walking beam vehicle for transporting mechanisms such as cranes and excavators or the like to different locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large mobile vehicles such as cranes or the like have usually used crawler track mechanisms to move the vehicles from place to place. However, the complexity and large number of moving parts in crawler track mechanisms have high fabrication and assembly costs and require frequent and costly maintenance. Additionally, the track skidding principle employed by the crawler track mechanisms for the purpose of steering, requires that much more power be available to overcome the frictional forces associated with skidding than is required for simple straight line travel.
U.S. patents to Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,632; Beitzel U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,145 and Kraschnewski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,892 disclose several variations of walking beam type vehicles.